Talk:Warriors of the Lake - Falling Apart
I can't wait to read this one. Warriors of the Lake the Four Powers was so good. However, I may leave it a few weeks so you have a chance to wright something and I can read it in big blocks. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) What happened to Fishjump? AutumnSky I can't think of anything! What do you think should happen? Forestpaw13 He lost a paw? It hasn't been heard of yet, and it would mean he could still be a warrior, but he would need his own unique technique. either that or he did a Longtail and retired. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:03, 29 June 2009 (UTC) But he DIED. Maybe that can happen to another warrior... MWAHAHAHA... jk! Forestpaw13 Oh, okay. Maybe he fell out of a really tall tree. What is going to happen about Yewtail and Toadfoot? Yewtail dies and nothing much happens about her, while Toadfoot is exiled and nothing happens about him afterwards. I had a feeling of expectation for the entire last one to see what would happen about Birdwing killing her mentor. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I think you mean TRENCHfoot (and Birdstar). All will come together in this book... you shall see... Forestpaw13 oh yeah, sorry. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) You continuing this?? Sparrowsong 02:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I am. Sorry 'bout the wait guys, I was getting bored with this. I hate doing the same thing over and over again... so I switched for a bit. But I'll continue it. Might as well finish what I started... :) 4 the 4est! 20:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Erm, Cloudstorm is my character... -Leaf Really? Sorry, I'll check to see if I made a mistake. I never meant to steal him... 4 the 4est! 23:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I didn't know he was yours. He was in The Four Powers, too, towards the end. I didn't steal him, I just liked the name. Do you want me to change it? 4 the 4est! 23:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to change the name -Raindrop Stormcloud Ugh! I'm sorry but BirdxTrench is gross -Leaf *nods* I know it is... butcha' gotta' do whatcha' gotta do... besides, the thing about Yewtail being killed by Bird...paw and Trenchfoot being exiled had to go somewhere, and it's not going to be BirdxTrench. They didn't mate and they're just close, and Birdstar feels sorry for him (whoops small spoiler there lol). Birdstar will always love Jay. It's BirdxJay and TrenchxNOBODY! 4 the 4est! 21:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hm... How about Fishleap jumped into the water at a huge shadow of what he thought was a fish, but was an otter who attacked him. Random, and I dun even know if an otter could kill a cat. -Owlblaze Oakstar 06:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) wow!!!! i love the suspence at the end of the last chapter you just made ( ch. 12) I tis so cool how you made that chapter quick but breathtaking at the end when the Clans seperate. cool stories, keep on writing!!! --Honeyrose34 23:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) OMG! Thank you! I think that's the best compliment I've ever gotton on my writing... I'm going to write the next chapter, just for you... and all the other readers.... *grin* 4 the 4est! 03:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Are Thunderpaw, Shadowpaw Riverpaw, and Windpaw going to rebuild the clans? -Leaf ... You'll have to see... (yes, they're going to try) :) 4 the 4est! 20:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) 'k -Leaf Awesome job, Forest! I can't wait for Chapter 19! :) --Braveheart You must find Skyclan... 23:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Chap. 21 (S) - What happened to Trailstar? Why did he suddenly remember his warrior name? Post chapter 22!! I'm going to go insane if you don't!! Oh, and BTW, are you taking names from characters in the OS? Just wondering. Also, Bracken sounds so cute! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 02:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Um, he hit his head. IDK, I guess he was pressured. I think that's weird, too... and I wrote it. And, sure, I'll post it. Soon. And... no, I come up with all the character names on my own, some are inspired (Bouncepaw/Bounce, Skycloud) and some names just pop into my head. If they don't appear much, I'll be glad to change a character's name! And, thanks. I like his name, too. *wink* [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 01:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Writemorewritemorepleasenowineedaknowwhathappensilovethisstorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeh! Heh. *pant* Sorry. HOORAY FOR MY FAVS: Harestar and Birdstar! Only I dun like Birdstar much now, she cheated on Jay! :(. -Owlblaze Oakstar 02:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Two strange things in the story??? Maybe can be editted. I loveeeeeeeeee both of these story's (MUCH better then the power of three series), but I don't get two things.. 1. Trenchfoots exile. He was exiled for saying she-cats were worthless. What if Firestar got angry and said that, would Bluestar have exiled him? I dunno. It just seems kinda like an extreme punishment. But I am happy he was exiled. 2. The splitting of the clans. Errrrrrrrrr. I could see a bit of a fight with Windclan and Riverclan, but for the clans to split up because of one small attack with two leaders at a gathering? What happened? 0_o. But I really like the idea of the clans going *poof*, then having to be saved! It makes for a great story. -Owlblaze Oakstar 02:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, thanks, Oakstar! Reason one- I wanted him to do something bad, but in truth, I'm not a really bad person. (ex.= When I want to be bad, I go and steal sprinkles... out of my own house) So- sorry about that, I think it's cheesy, too. And, the splitting of the Clans, cats thought different things about this situation. Some cats (Birdstar, warriors) thought that it was okay for Birdstar to take in Trenchfoot, as she was generally nice as a warrior (now she's taking the whole "I'm Birdstar" thing to her head, did you see chapters 2 and 6?). Others (WindClan, all of the other leaders, some warriors, Jaywing) thought that it was horrible, I mean, Trenchfoot was a horrible cat just to start with. So, there were fights between cats in the Clans (Windpaw saw Foreststar fighting with Lightheart, his mate, no matter what I said in Chapter 1, I should fix that), and, as a result, the clouds covered the moon (duh) and the Gathering, and the Clans, broke up. Sorry I didn't explain that in the story, but... I wanted to push on into some more important parts. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 13:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah! Thanks for the explanation. Maybe you can insert a line or two like; Riverclan and Windclan began to hiss, and lept to help their leaders, Foreststar jumped into the frey and tried to calm the two clans, yowling about the truce of the full moon, and soon Shadowclan became angered and lept towards Thunderclan, and the four clans were entangled in a frenzied battle, where each clan stood alone against the other three. Can't wait for you to write more! -Owlblaze Oakstar 06:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... *thinks* I dunno, Oakstar. Everyone's already read it anyway. But thanks for the suggestion, now we all know what happened after Windpaw left (seriously, you read my mind there). [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 13:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you mean Trenchfoot? *Waits for rest of story, drooling*. :) -Owlblaze Oakstar 01:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No- remember? Windpaw was injured and Creampaw helped her... after Windpaw was injured, we know now what happened in the clearing back there... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 16:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *laff* Ahh... the scene where cats hunt in another Clan's territory, only to learn why they were trained to hunt in their own. Just wanted to say that. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪''']] 14:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Yeah, I like this story. And that bit. Yes, Riverpaw, the squirrels run away. XP Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 14:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC)